ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lindsey Naegle
Lindsey Naegle is a character from TV series "The Simpsons". She appears for the first time in the eighth season. From then on will appear again and again in the series. Biography. Lindsey is one of the minor characters of Season 8,from the episode "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show".From the Season 9 is one of main heroes but is an anti heroes too, she turned a complete heroine from "The Simpsons Movie" onwards. Lindsey Naegle is also a Marge Simpson's friend,as has been noted for example in episodes like "My Big Fat Geek Wedding" from the Season 15 and "How the Test Was Won" from the Season 20.In the episode "Homer Scissorhands" from Season 22,Lindsey goes home of the Simpsons to get their hair cut.In the episode "Four Rettings and a Funeral" from Season 25,the crowd we see Lindsey Naegle. Lindsey has popped up in several capacities, seemingly working at a different job every time she appears. Job titles have included the aforementioned network executive, as well as marketing researcher, financial planner, public relations consultant, venture capitalist, advertising executive, cell phone company executive, insurance salesperson, and executive with the Child Development Group. After she introduced herself (again) to Homer and Marge, Marge said, “We’ve met you many times, Ms. Naegle. Why do you keep changing jobs?” Lindsey flatly replied, “I’m a sexual predator. Lindsey once dated Ned Flanders, but the date was interrupted when she received a fax informing her that she had been indicted. She is an enthusiastic practitioner of the child-free lifestyle, and at one point spearheaded a movement to make Springfield less child-friendly. Once romantically linked with Judge Roy Snyder, she is a graduate from the Wharton Business School. She is a stereotypical upper-management executive, and her ventures frequently feature the business buzzword “synergy”. There was an episode that in Homer's imagination Lindsey Neagle made out with Marge Simpson. It's been implied that at one time she'd been sleeping with Krusty the Clown. Marge told Homer that, if she died, he would be allowed to marry Lindsey; this is seen on a list in the back of his closet. Ironically, Lindsey was in the bank with Marge when she gave Homer this permission. Lindsey's anti-child attitude was spoofed in a story in "Margical History Tour" where she plays Anne Boleyn. She marries Homer, who plays King Henry VIII, on the basis she can get pregnant with a son for him. When Homer imagines accidents resulting during a time that he was uninsured, Lindsey Naegle and Marge Simpson started making out after they were the only ones who survived besides Homer Simpson. In Treehouse of Horror XIX in the opening of how to get ahead in dead- vertizing on the building pictures she is on one of them. Lindsey once dated Ned Flanders, but the date was interrupted when she received a fax informing her that she had been indicted. She is an enthusiastic practitioner of the child-free lifestyle, and at one point spearheaded a movement to make Springfield less child-friendly. Once romantically linked with Judge Roy Snyder, she is a graduate from the Wharton Business School. She is a stereotypical upper-management executive, and her ventures frequently feature the business buzzword “synergy”. There was an episode that in Homer's imagination Lindsey Neagle made out with Marge Simpson. It's been implied that at one time she'd been sleeping with Krusty the Clown. Marge told Homer that, if she died, he would be allowed to marry Lindsey; this is seen on a list in the back of his closet. Ironically, Lindsey was in the bank with Marge when she gave Homer this permission. Due to her role as a business and network executive figure, Lindsey (like any business CEO or network executive in the media) tends to over commercialize anything that she has creative control over, which causes initial problems for other characters, based on the plot of the episode. In The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show, Lindsey was part of the committee of writers at Itchy & Scratchy International, who felt that the character Poochie should be edgy, have plenty of attitude, and be "Rasta-fied" by 10 percent, as well as "proactive" and a "totally outrageous paradigm". However, due to Poochie's unpopularity with the audience, Lindsey along with the rest of the writers decide to kill him off of The Itchy & Scratchy Show. Even though Homer implores the audience to give Poochie a fair chance (instead of reading the intended script), the character is edited out at the last second, leaving Homer feeling betrayed, as he put his soul into the character he voiced. In Girly Edition, Lindsey tells Krusty the Clown that the FCC feels that kids aren't learning anything from Itchy & Scratchy and that they need educational programming. She then suggest a kid-oriented news show called "Kidz News", where the network would cut ten minutes out of The Krusty the Clown Show. During the run of the news show, Lisa Simpson is recruited as a news anchor, while Bart is later chosen and made a sportscaster. After Bart livens up the show, Lindsey promotes him to co-anchor, which makes Lisa jealous. Lisa argues that she doesn't need a co-anchor, Lindsey tells her that Bart has what she doesn't: "Zazz!", "Zing!", "Zork!", and "Kapowza!" Despite Lisa's reasoning of that trivializes the whole idea of Kidz Newz, her argument goes unanswered. After Bart and Lisa decide to resolve the disputes and make a good educational news program, they are abruptly canceled in favor of "The Mattel and Mars Bar Quick Energy Choc-O-Bot Hour". Lindsey has always had a very good side and from the ends of "The Simpsons Movie" onwards, Lindsey she will become even better: she will be much more friendly with Springfield's citizens, she will always go to church she will always keep calm in any situation and will never make other bad deeds. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Category:Heroines Category:The Simpsons Category:Simpsons characters Category:Springfield residents Category:Non-Fanon Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-heroines Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Chaotic Good Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Imaginationland 2 Characters